1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary encoder that detects a change in a physical quantity accompanying rotation of a rotor with respect to a stator and measures a rotation angle of an object based on that change.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductive detection type rotary encoder comprises: a stator having disposed therein a transmission winding and a reception winding; and a rotor having disposed therein a magnetic flux coupling winding that is magnetic flux coupled with the transmission winding and reception winding (for example, JP 2011-085504 A). In the rotary encoder, it is required that a pitch of the reception winding be further refined, due to a request for miniaturization of a micrometer, or the like, in which the rotary encoder is mounted, and due to a request for increased accuracy.
When configuring a rotary encoder of absolute position detection type, at least two reception windings are required. The reception winding includes a plurality of wirings that detect signals of different phases. Therefore, when the number of reception windings increases, a wiring pattern becomes proportionately more complex and, furthermore, a circuit scale ends up increasing.